Title Undecided
by Azun26
Summary: My summary skills suck. Jordan Steel is an old friend of Allen's from his time in the circus. Cross takes him in shortly after Allen heads to the order. In need of a story name, unsure if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own D. Gray-man nor the songs used.**_

 _(A/N:'These are the Lies' by The Cab )_

 _"I don't love you ~ I don't_ need _you ~ I don't ever wanna see you again ~_

 _"Cause girl I moved on~ And things are perfect ~ Im okay with us just being friends ~_

 _"Cause I don't think about you ~ Every single night Im fine without you ~ Gonna sleep tight when I'm not beside you ~ Im moving on ~_

 _"No, I don't cry about you ~ No, these ain't tears in my eyes about you ~ Gonna be fine if I die without you ~ Baby, I'm gone ~_

 _"These are the lies that_ I _tell myself at night ~ These are the lies that are keeping me alive ~_

 _"I've-"_

"That's good enough for today. Don't want you to lose your puny voice after singing for 3 hours straight. You got an hour to rest up and do your business. And don't forget to bring me my wine, idiot apprentice!"

"Uh, Master Cross? The liquor store is half an hour away by car and I need to go to work to pay all your debts! And on top of that, it hasn't been 3 hours, it's been 5!" I shouted walking away. I don't have a car so it's going to be more than a hour before I come back. Unless Master grows tired and comes to pick me up. Ugh! I hate it! I can't take this anymore! I want to hurry up and finish my training so that I can leave his care and go to the closest branch. Wow. I never thought I'd say it but I think I miss my family. They took me in and cared for me as if I were their son. Gave me a name; Jordan Steel; gave me the warmth I had only begun to get from my buddy Allen. Al was also taken in by a person. Mana Walker, the circus clown. One day Al told me he was leaving with him and he seemed sad but glad that someone accepted him and his deformed arm. I told him that Id find him when we grow older. And for the first time he smiled really happily.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

"Idiot apprentice! Look how long it took you to bring me some wine!" Cross boomed with impatience.

I sighed in defeat. "Well Master, the bar isn't around the corner, plus I'm under age. And I-"

"Enough excuses! You're done! Leave my sight immediately if you still want to be an exorcist!" He barked. I froze. Did he just say I was done? That means that I have finished training and could finally kick akuma butt!

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you so much Master Cross! Now which branch is the closest? Oh yeah the Asia branch but you're-"

"I've already sent a letter to the chief of staff of the European Branch. Thats where you will go. Leo will accompany you so you don't get lost. Here's your damn ticket. Now leave." He ordered me, harshly handing me the train ticket. Leo was the golem he had been working on ever since I could remember.

"Thank you Cross. Be safe. See you soon, probably." I mumbled, quietly grabbing my few personal items in a duffel bag that already been filled with clothes. "I'll miss you." I whispered as I walked out the door, heading over to the station.

The station was empty as usual. I barely caught my train because I had stopped by my workplace to tell them that I was leaving. The train inside was also pretty empty. The Ticketmaster had said that it would be a long ride to the place. I guess I'll just listen to music.

(A/N: 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set It Off )

 _("Hahaha, this is about you~)_

 _"Beware, beware, be skeptical ~ Of their smiles, their smiles, so plated gold~ Deceit, so natural~ But wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning~_

 _"Baa Baa black sheep~ Have you any soul?~ No, sir by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick~ Jill's a little whore and her alibis are_ _turning tricks~_

 _"So, could you...~ Tell me, how you're sleeping easy~ How you're only thinking of yourself~ Show me, how you justify~ Telling all your lies like second nature~_

 _"Listen, Mark my words, one day~ You will pay, you will pay~ Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey~ With criminal mentality~ You sink your teeth into the people you depend on~ Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem~_

 _"Fee-fi-fo-fum, better run and hide~ I smell the blood of a petty little coward~ Jack be lethal, Jack be slick~ Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch~_

 _"So, could you...~ Tell me, how you're sleeping easy~ How you're only thinking of yourself~ Show me, how you justify~ Telling all your lies like second nature~_

 _"Listen, Mark my words, one day~ You will pay, you will pay~ Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _"Maybe you'll change~ Abandon all your wicked ways~ Make amends and start anew again_

 _"Maybe you'll see~ All the wrongs you did to me~ And start all over, start all over again._

 _"Who am I kidding?~ Now, let's not get overzealous here~ You've always been a huge piece of shit!~ If I could kill you, I would~ But it's frowned upon in all fifty states~ Having said that, BURN IN HELL!~"_

 _"So tell me, how you're sleeping easy~ How you're only thinking of yourself~_ _Show me, how you justify~ Telling all your lies like second nature~_

 _"Listen, Mark my words, one day~ You will pay, you will pay~ Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _"_ _Karma's gonna come collect your debt~_ _Karma's gonna come collect your debt."_

 _~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~•~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

 _Please review to let me know if I should continue or not. As well as constructive criticism is much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Disclaimer: I don't own DGM nor the song 'Human Race' by Three days grace]**_

"So this is Black Order European Branch. Damn, they should seriously consider making some sort of stairs to safely climb this mountain. Scratch that, this ain't a mountain, its a _fucking cliff!_ "

"Who are you?!" A black golem came up to my face and started yelling at me.

"Um, my name is Jordan Steel, Master Cross sent me here with Leo saying that he had already sent a letter to the chief of the staff. I'm an exorcist." I explained holding Leo up for them to, hopefully, see.

"Gatekeeper. open the gates. Please proceed inside, and wait to be escorted to my office, Jordan Steel." ordered the little black golem.

As the gates opened as commanded to, I thought that it vaguely looked like a face. I just shrugged it off as side effect of exhaustion. Once inside, I saw a petite Asain girl with a clipboard waiting. She had long dark...was that green? Long dark green-ish hair placed in two pig-tails, wore a mini-skirt with small ruffles on the sides, a black jacket with red outlines and dark knee high boots with a little bit of heel. In short, she was really cute!

"Hi there! My name is Lenalee Lee, welcome to the Black Order Jordan-kun! I'm going to take you to my brother now ok?" she beamed with cheerfulness. I just nodded silently, rendered speechless by her energy. How did she have so much of it? Oh yeah, she didn't just finish climbing a cliff. After many turns and long hallways with many doors, she finally stopped and stepped into one motioning for me to follow her in.

"Hello Jordan Steel, welcome to the Black Order European Branch. My name is Komui Lee. As you can see Lenalee is my little sister, _so don't you dare your dirty octipi hands on her or else!_ " he finished loudly, clinging to Lenalee, looking animated

"Brother! Stop threatening people!" Lenalee peeled her brother off, and apologized to me for her brother's silliness. I managed to mumble a soft 'it's okay'. "So, I'm gonna head over to the cafeteria while you and brother go down to see Hevlaska. See you around, Jordan-kun!" she waved good-bye and walked out.

"Alright, Jordan, follow me." started walking out and down the corridor and onto a sort of elevator. "Hevlaska is our keeper of Innocence, she can also check your synchronization rate. You DO know what innocence IS, right?" Komui finally turned to me and asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorta. Innocence is the thingy that makes anti-akuma weapons, which only exorcists can wield to destroy akuma? Um, sorry, but I do know enough basic stuff." Komui just stared at me as if I had said the stupidest thing ever.

"Alright. We're here. Hello Hevlaska, we have a new exorcist whom we'd like you to examine, if you please." I looked around to see whom Komui was addressing, therefore I didn't expect to be picked up by a large white-ish tentacle.

"Relax exorcist, I mean you no harm. I just wish to examine your innocence. _10%...26%...43%...60%...76%...79%...82%..._ 82% is your synchronization rate. And it seems to be an equipment-type."

"Thank you Hevlaska. So nothing out of the ordinary. Alright then, you're free to go, Jordan. I'll take you up and you can go explore and/or go in search of food." I simply nod silently.

***Time-Skip[the time it takes to get to the cafeteria]***

I look around as I walk towards the line I assume is to get food, when I hear someone pleading for their life, and another one threatening them to never call them that again. "Ah, Jordan-kun, you found the cafeteria all by yourself?" I turn to see Lenalee coming from the soon-to-be crime scene where a, was that blue and white? Where a blue haired tomboy-ish girl and white haired boy where arguing while a redheaded boy seemed to be trying to snatch a piece of the white-headed boy's food. Is it just me, or do some these people have some strange hair colors? "Oh, them. That blue haired boy is Yuu Kanda, except don't call him Yuu unless you have a death wish, the white haired boy is Allen Walker and the-"

"Allen Walker?! No way! Al has red-ish brown hair!" I exclaimed. No way was that Snow White dude, my Bloody Red buddy Al. I seemed to have forgotten that I was in public with many strangers, that I burst into a tomato. I just sorta yelled at a girl. I am screwed. I noticed that some people started giving me funny looks that started turning into glares. _( I don't belong here~ )_ I just yelled at the chief of staff's little sister. _( Not in this atmosphere )_ I am SO screwed. _( Goodbye )_ I turned on my heels and ran out. _( Goodbye )_ Ignoring Lenalee's cries to wait, I ran faster and faster down hallways, turning left and right, left and right, till I was totally and utterly lost. _( Goodbye )_

 _ **Um, its shorter but I just didn't know what to write and so I felt that this would be a good stopping point and starting point for the possible next chapter. Unless no cares and I could just leave him to die lost in the**_ ** _enormous building called HQ. I could just have the last chapter to be someone finding his dead body 5 years from now ^^. So, please, leave a comment, and/or constructive criticism, or an idea of where to kill this story, I mean take the story XD._**


	3. AN

**A/N: Sorry, I am gonna back and edit the previous chapters. so sorry for being slow**


End file.
